Naruto Goes Hollywood
by Fairy Flirt
Summary: The gang is sent on a mission. The mission is in HOLLYWOOD. What drama will it bring to the cast when the girls get celebrity boyfriends and the guys get jealous? All pure playing fun. Warning: Miley Cyrus bashing.


Woot!! Our first story we _really_ wrote together (because **I **always helps me with my stories, even just a little -**H**)  
anywhoo...this is a fun(fan)fic we decided to go crazy on. So...please enjoy the first short chapter of our story.

disclaiming: we dont own Naruto or the characters. we dont own any familiar celebrities, shows or songs that might come up. anything you havent heard before is probably our doing. but until then ... or until later on in the story..we dont own anything in this chapter yet. :)

**warning: Miley Cyrus bashing. -we hate her- (**sorry** to Miley fans)**

* * *

**Naruto Goes Hollywood.**

"I need, Team 7, Team 8, Team 10 and Team Gai to assemble here right now" The fifth Hokage ordered Shizune. Shizune bowed her head quickly and complied, "yes ma'am" she said rushing out Tsunade's office, Tonton still in hand. Tsunade sighed. She looked at the mission request she was about grant and sighed a heavy sigh. "Well this will be a first. But the reward is certainly big." She said.

After a good ten minutes of gathering every squad Shizune was pretty tired. They were all pretty scattered. But all the teams were there. Ready and assembled.

"Gramma Tsunade! Why are we all here?!" Naruto blurted out suddenly out of the whole group. Sakura shot fire daggered looks at him for being such an idiot.

"Hm." Tsunade smirked, "all right…" she started. Then she looked at her watch, "right now's a pretty good time." She said. "All of you are going to be sent out on a mission." She stated, they all kept a straight face on. What else would they be there for? "But, it's a mission so complicated, we decided to mark it an A-ranked mission." The kids gasped. "WHAT?!" some of them yelled. Tsunade nodded, "it's an A-ranked mission because, it is a hired assassination." She informed them. The girls gasped and some of the boys as well.

"An assassination?" Sakura asked scared a bit. "we have to kill people?"

Tsunade nodded, "not people. Just one person. But we think it's going to be tricky…" Tsunade explained, there was a mix of emotion and expression in the room. "So tricky in fact, we asked for some help, even…" she said.

Just on the right time the Hokage's door burst open and there stood Gaara, Kankuro and Temari. "They're our extra help?!" Naruto and Kiba yelled together -shocked. Tsunade nodded.

"So…what is this mission?" Ino questioned, "we've got five ninja squad…what could possibly be this dangerous?"

Tsunade grinned, "it's an assassination, Ino…" she started. The pale blonde nodded, "and not just any assassination…the request is to assassinate…" everyone was waiting for it, who could it be they needed 5 Ninja Squad. 4 from Konoha and 1 from Suna- top notch squads even… "Miley Cyrus."

"waah!" the assembly fell to the floor anime style (like when they're informed about something ridiculous)

"You mean we're hired to kill that blonde wig wearing fame whore?" Temari said venom in her voice. Tsunade chuckled, "not a fan of the girl, eh?" she said, then she sighed, "before anything else…is anyone a fan?" she asked around the room. Everyone looked at everyone.

"nope"

"hate her…"

"I don't really care…"

"eew. No…"

"what the hell…"

"not really…"

"don't really like her"

"nah…"

"hell. no."

Words like that filled the Hokage's office when the question was asked. No there were no fans and some didn't really even care. "Good." Tsunade nodded. "You'll be heading out later tonight, this mission might take some time. But the sooner you finish the better…" Tsunade explained. "but since I'm putting you all through this…when you're done you get a month off right after the mission." She delivered good news. They cheered.

"does this mean…we're going to Hollywood?!" Tenten asked excitedly. Tsunade nodded, "that's right." She replied.

They cheered some more.

**and done. :)**  
**that was our first chappy. we made it short.  
**and please excuse our made up mission rank.  
assassination missions arent exactly listed when  
you research Naruto missions. :)

**reviews make both of us very happy.**  
(especially I -points and laughs- just kidding)  
**also...we cant wait to spice things up with the  
Hollywood Boys.**

_x_o_x_o **Holly** and **Ivy**.


End file.
